The Wish Come True
by CleanFics
Summary: We've all dreamed that we'd joined a universe in a movie or book, but what would happen if someone did? In this Freaky Friday-type story between the Star Wars universe and ours you find out just that. Don't worry, the K rating doesn't mean kids only.
1. Prologue

**An Odd Turnabout**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (though with the amount I've spent on it, I probably should :) ). That belongs to my favorite director George Lucas. I also don't own Freaky Friday, which this story is based on. I'm not sure who does, though. Also, I suppose I should mention, I don't own Redwall by Brian Jaques, though I pull some ideas from it. Either way, I don't make any money off of this. At all. All I get (I hope) is people enjoying themselves on my account.

Author's Note: This is the first story I've ever released to the public, so please R&R but go easy. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

**Prologue**

I got into bed at around 11:15. It was pretty late, but I had had a long day and felt justified. I had just got back from Celebration IV (or C4, as everyone jokingly called it) and could still recall the weird experience I'd had there.

_I was browsing the displays, looking for a collectable or something to bring home, when this old man dressed Jedi robes appeared. This in itself was nothing unusual. I myself was wearing robes I'd made over the past year. I had even ordered my lightsaber from Master Replicas®. What was unusual was that his robes looked old and worn, like he wore them as normal clothes. He saw me and started making a beeline right in my direction. I was too scared to move an inch, and just pretended to be looking at the various items on sale, hoping he'd pass me. No such luck. He came straight up to me and whispered in my ear, "Tonight it will happen. Before the golden orb rises again, your dream will become reality. With pleasure bring travails. Pass them to find your true home. Fail them and be lost forever. He then walked off aimlessly._

I got into bed, the man's words echoing in my head. _Before the golden orb rises again._ I had read enough Redwall in my life to figure out that the "golden orb" meant the sun. So basically he was saying that before tomorrow morning something I wanted was going to happen. Supposedly, anyway. But what? What was my dream? I went to sleep pondering this question. Not that I actually believed it, but that I knew I'd know, one way or the other, in the morning.

_Author's note: I know that's a short prologue. That's why I posted Chapter 2 (or 1, depending on how you look at things) along with it._


	2. The Initial Shock

**Chapter 1: The Initial Shock**

I woke up, glancing at my arm where my watch always rested. One problem- it wasn't there. Not only that, but my arm had gone all taut and muscular over night. I looked down, and noticed I wasn't wearing my usual T-shirt and sweatpants, but instead some sort of robe. 'Oh, great,' I realized, 'I must've just crashed on my bed in my robes.' I was even still wearing my socks and boots. Suddenly I remembered what that man had said and quickly got out of bed...and stopped in my tracks. _I wasn't in my room!_ The room I was in right now looked more modern, more... _Star Warsey_- the word slipped unbidden into mind. Once it was there, however, I realized that that's what it was. This was confirmed as a protocol droid wheeled in with a tray. "You're breakfast, sir." Not knowing what else to do, I thanked him? Her? It? Either way, I thanked the droid, and almost fell onto the bed. _My voice had changed completely!_ It was deeper, more of a baritone, and in command. The droid nodded and left, leaving me in thought. _What had happened?_ That was definitely the first question. I could figure some of that out for myself. Somehow, some way, I had ended up in someone else's body. Not just any someone, but a Jedi. One who was always prepared for action, by the looks of it. Next pressing question was _now what?_ I had no idea who this person's friends were, where I was, or even _who_ I was. Even if I did, I'd have a hard time convincing others of what had happened. Unless this was a guy who never joked, in which case I'd be believed right away, or maybe… I sat back down on the bed and put my head in my hands. This was just too overwhelming. I though for a while, and finally came upon a solution. I'd pretend I'd lost my mind, which, technically, this man had. I almost forgot about my own plight as I realized he must also be getting up now on Earth, with no droid, technology, anything. I realized that if I was in a scene out of a movie, he must be in a scene out of a history book. I just hoped he'd paid attention to that stuff when he was a kid.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Jedi Master Win Rosof (who can guess where I culled that name from?) paced up and down the now-deserted corridors of what, just the day before, had been the fairgrounds of Celebration IV. He could only hope that his plan had worked, because if it hadn't, Force help him. He took out a scrap of paper for must've been the thousandth time. Surprisingly enough, its contents hadn't changed. They still contained a combination of letters and numbers that were, to him at least, made up his salvation. To the ordinary American (or any other English-speaking human, for that matter) it contained something much simpler.

22 Rt. 70

Baltimore, MD

10901

A street address. To be specific, the street address of someone whom, if his action the previous day had been successful, would be able to lead him out of this exile.

A/N: So, how do you like it? Now that you've 'R'd', please 'R.' Just to let you know, the consistency of my updating will vary greatly. Some times it may take me weeks or months, while others I might post multiple updates the same day. It all depends on my schedule. Oh, and don't bother tracing the address. I have no idea if there's a Rt. 70 in Baltimore, and the zip code is that to Suffern, New York, a town around 35 mi. away from New York City. And no, I don't live there. Or in Baltimore either. But hey, I had to pick something. Hope you enjoyed. See you all next time.


	3. The Initial Shock Continues

A/N- Well, even though I only got one review on that, KRF's excitement was more than enough to push me to write this next chapter. I'm not sure if this A/N is considered "in the middle of the story" (ibid.) or not. I hope not, though. Anyway, heading to a time technically in the future, in a galaxy right here...

**Chapter 2: The Initial Shock Continues**

The Jedi opened his eyes... And promptly shut them again. He hadn't recognized his surroundings, and since a Jedi always knew where he was no matter where he slept- although after the number of missions he'd been on, and the number of planets he'd slept on, you didn't have to be a Jedi to acquire that skill- he automatically assumed the only logical solution: he must still be sleeping. So he shut his eyes again. And opened them. And shut them. And opened them. And blinked, this time in surprise. He knew he wasn't asleep, but he also had no idea where he was. That could only mean... He jumped out of bed with the alacrity of a Jedi, or at least he tried. For some reason his body wouldn't let him. He looked at his hands with increasing trepidation, only to discover that _they weren't his!_ A cursory check on the rest of his body confirmed this. Reaching out to the Force to try to get his bearings, he had a sudden sensation that anyone with asthma could relate to, that of a fish out of water. The Force was so far from him, he was surprised he was still alive. He reached deeper, stretching with all his strength, trying to catch anything, a little wisp, _something._ But no, nothing worked. For the first time since he was a kid, the Jedi felt the foreign feelings of frustration, hurt, even a hint of anger at the Force which had so abandoned him. Catching himself, he tried to control himself, his feelings. He sat back down, reached into himself and felt the calm flowing through him. It was an agonizing thirty seconds before he was fully at peace again. That's when it hit him. The Force started flowing in droves, not from the outside through him, like he was used to, but through him out into the world. Forgetting all about his predicament he reached out (or in, I should say) with it to call a strange white object to him. Again, the Force seemed to come from within him, out to the object, and the thing easily came towards him. And so did the cord attaching the phone to its base. The base flew forwards, following the receiver, causing the cord to snap. The sound caused the Jedi to lose his concentration, sending the phone crashing to the floor. Instantly he was on his feet (well, as fast as this body would let him, anyway) and he reached for his lightsaber, pulling it from his belt and igniting it. There was just one problem. Master Replica® lightsabers don't ignite. He pushed the button again: same result. Meanwhile he heard footsteps running up the stairs outside his (?) room. Before he could find a place to hide, the door swung open and two men in night clothes ran into the room. One was tall, blond-haired, appeared to be some sort of authoritative figure and was wearing a scowl. The other was slim, shorter, and immediately asked, "What happened, Mark? Are you all right?"

I had gotten up out of the bed, deciding that the best thing for me to do right now would to at least find out the name of the person I had "inhibited". Once I knew that, I could work from there.

When he, already figuring out what had happened- a Jedi must be prepared for anything- asked bluntly, "Where am I? Who are you?" the tall man's face turned even angrier, bellowing, "How dare you talk to me like that!?" and the short man, putting on a wry smile, asked, "what's wrong, Mark? Had too much to drink last night?"

I got up and started towards what looked like a desk of some sort, hoping to find some names that might give me a clue. There were very few durasheets on it, and most of those were written in Aurabesh. I groaned, knowing I had a translator back at home, useless when I needed it most.

The Jedi sat back down on the bed, not in exhaustion but merely because he wanted to, and said, as best he could, "I'm not Mark." They both opened their mouths, obviously to tell him he was, indeed, Mark, but he held up his hand. "I know I look like Mark, but my soul is not Mark's. I can only assume that his soul's in my body back on Coruscant."

I looked more deeply, finding some in Basic, but pretty much only scribbles. I tried opening a drawer, but it asked for a password as soon as I touched it. Knowing I had seen a durasheet with the word "p-word" on it, I searched frantically, hoping I'd be able to find it again. Quickly finding it, I typed the code into the drawer's keypad.

"Coruscant?" The not-so-angry one asked, "Isn't that Star Wars Land?" "I don't know what this 'Star Wars Land' is, but am I on Coruscant now? Where am I?" "You're on Earth" the blond one answered with distaste- he obviously didn't believe the whole story.

I found what I wanted almost immediately. An identification card was sitting right there in the front of the drawer.

"And if you're not Mark," the blond man continued, "then who are you?"

As I read the name on the card I almost fainted. It was impossible, but there it was. The Jedi whose body I'd inadvertently taken over,

"My name" the Jedi said, standing up proudly, "is…"

Obi-Wan Kenobi!?!?!?

A/N: Please R&R, even if it's just a short "nice story" or even "you have to flesh out the plot more." I really need to know if people are reading this or not. Thanks.


	4. QuiGon's Surprise

A/N: Another review :) Yay! Thanks Kelev. That brings my total up to...umm...2. So please review, because your review may make the difference between whether I continue or not. So, here we go again (woof, woof)...

I paced up and down the chambers, trying to get my bearings. So, I had turned into Obi-Wan. I guessed this was a good thing because at least I know when I was, who I was, and the names of some basic people. That was one of the things that scared me so much; not knowing my friends' or Master's name. The problem now was, I had a reputation to upkeep, and wasn't sure exactly how. I had no idea when, or even if, this whole circumstance was going to reverse itself. I only knew one thing at this point. I had to find Master Yoda.

Now that I had made that important (and obvious) decision, the problem of finding him still remained. I could ask someone, but what if I asked the wrong person? What if I asked one of Obi-Wan's friends (whose faces I still didn't know), or worse, his rival? There were only a few people I had actually seen in the movies, but I had no idea if they looked the same here. Pacing back and forth (which I hadn't stopped doing in the first place) I had decided to just hope for the best when all of a sudden I heard the buzzer sound. "Are you in there, Obi-Wan? What's holding you up?" Qui-Gon! Of course! I quickly went to open the door, realized I had no idea how, and said, "I can't open it, master. Could you, please?" The door hissed open and Liam Neeson, I mean Qui-Gon Jinn, walked in. A description of him is superfluous, so I'll skip it. I had sat down on the bed after failing to open the door, and he now joined me, taking a seat next to me. "I sense confusion in you, Obi-Wan" he started, not unkindly, but like a mentor, "What's going on? You didn't come for meditation or breakfast, and the day's about to start. Did you get enough sleep last night? Come on, what time did you lie down?" "I don't know" I began, meaning to tell him the whole story, but he, not realizing, said, "well, let's check the computer." I quickly amended, "No, master. That's not what I meant. I meant I'm not sure exactly what's going on." Now I had his full attention and proceeded to tell him the whole story. After I finished he closed his eyes and I held my breath, hoping for the best. Would he believe me? Or would he think I (as in Obi-Wan) was making up stories? He waited a whole minute before responding, and then asked, "What did this Jedi look like?" Trying to remember, I described him as best I could, and as I did, I could see Qui-Gon getting more and more excited. Finally, when I had finished, he quickly pulled his com-link from his belt and punched some buttons on it. "Master Yoda? Yes, could Obi-Wan and I discuss something with you? It's fairly urgent. Yes, yes, I understand. Thank you, master. We'll be there shortly." He turned to me, hardly able to contain his excitement. "The man you saw was a Jedi named Win Rosof. He was a master here some years ago. One day he went on a solitary mission somewhere and we never heard from him again. If what you're saying is true, we may somehow be able to bring him home." He quickly got up from the bed and I followed suit. At the door he paused and turned to me. "I'm sorry, I forgot, what's your name?" I smiled, thinking that it was about time he asked that. "It's Mark. Mark Delri." "Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn" he said, stretching out his hand, "pleased to meet you" and with that we walked out.

In spite of what was happening I was still enthralled by everything I saw as we walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Even though I had seen bits and snatches of it in the prequels, I've got to tell you, seeing it all in real life- there's just nothing like it. I saw computer screens lining up the walls, their size and color depth shocking, even in comparison with the latest and greatest of 2007, which was supposed to be as good as they're gonna get. More impressive than the screens themselves, if that was possible, was what was on them. Charts, maps, pictures, movies, holo-documents; and everyone was just walking by as if it was everyday stuff! (Of course, a second later I realized, it was :) ). We walked down the hall towards the door at the end, and we passed what I recognized as the classroom in which Obi-Wan had met with Yoda in Episode 2. The only thing was, it was only half finished! There were still durasteel pillars showing, and workers (both human and droid, seemed like they were able to control the AI problem here) were working on moving a window into position. I turned to Qui-Gon and asked him, "Are they doing renovations on that room?" He turned to see what I was talking about. "That room? No. They're actually just building it. It's part of a general overhaul of the temple. The whole thing should be completed in around five years." I nodded, trying to figure out when I was. It was obviously before Episode 1, since Qui-Gon was still alive. It couldn't have been much before, though, since I was pretty old myself. I realized that this was an easily solved question, though. "How old am I?" I asked Qui-Gon. "What? Oh, Obi-Wan, you mean. I'm sorry, I just haven't gotten used to this situation yet." Yeah, I thought, that's obvious. He wasn't showing his usual command of the situation that I had seen in The Phantom Menace, and the way he was talking was completely different from what I remember.

Meanwhile, we had passed through the door and had reached a lobby with a bunch of elevators in it. Qui-Gon turned to me. "When we go up these lift tubes we're going to be entering the chamber of the High Council. While inside you must always conduct yourself with the utmost respect. Don't speak unless spoken too, and then only what you've been asked. Do you understand?" I gravely nodded, knowing full well what could possibly happen if I didn't listen. With a returning nod he turned and pushed the button. We got on, and I started getting extremely nervous with the prospect of actually meeting Yoda. Qui-Gon turned to me with a comforting smile. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." I returned the smile half way and clung to the rail, hoping I'd be able to get home all right.

Well, what do you think? Please, please, please review. As a matter of fact, I'm not going to continue working on the chapter until I get another review. I mean, why waste my time if no one's going to enjoy it? So please review, no matter how short it is.


	5. Becoming Mark

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I wasn't exactly sure what storyline I wanted to follow with Obi-Wan. A very big thanks goes to my Beta RM who came up with the idea that became this chapter. Thanks a lot! Now, on a more serious note:**

**Well, we're up to four reviews. Good, that's getting somewhere, and I'd to thank you guys for doing so. You may be wondering why I care so much about reviews. (If you're not, you can just skip to the story :) ) The reason is because, as an author, I want to feel as if I'm really writing for more than 2-3 people. If there are 25 people reading this story, I'd like to know. If someone doesn't like the story because of a grammar problem, I want to know. When I'm told I have to re-write and re-post an entire chapter because it's unreadable in its current form, I feel good that people cared enough to tell me that. I want to improve, and I need you guys to help me. In addition, if you have any ideas, I might seriously consider them, but I need to know what they are first! Whether a quick "I wonder where this is going!" to a line by line (constructive) critique on every mistake I made, please help me improve. Again, I'd like to really thank those who did take out of their time to both R _and_ R. Please don't let the review list stay so short.**

"You're who?!?" The Angry Guy couldn't control himself anymore at this point. "Listen Delri, I'm gracious enough to let you go to this stupid Star Wars thing, and how do you repay me? You come back at three o' clock in the morning, waking me and Lord know who else up, make a huge mess tracking mud on the floor, which I had to clean up this morning, knocked over the umbrella stand, and now you're telling us this stupid story about being a stupid character in a stupid movie! You know what? I've had enough of this. When you're ready for breakfast, it's downstairs." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Obi-Wan distinctly heard him say "Star Wars freak" behind his back.

The other man turned to him and said, "Mark? What _did_ you mean by that? Was Ewan McGregor there? Is that what you mean? And what was that about switching bodies? We haven't seen Freaky Friday in years now. Why bring it up now?"

Obi-Wan sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He turned to the other man and asked,

"What's your name?"

The man stared at him.

"What do you mean? You really don't know?"

"No, I don't. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Somehow my body must've switched with your Mark's, though I'm not sure how or why. Tell, me, however, what are "Star Wars" and "Freaky Friday?"

"Oh, they're names of movies. Wait, are you pulling my leg, Mark? 'Cause if you are, it's not funny anymore."

The Jedi looked confused. "Pulling your leg?"

"No, no." The man laughed. "It's an expression that means, 'are you kidding me?' I just can't believe you are who you say you are."

"Well, I am." Obi-Wan started to relax. It seemed like this guy was finally believing him.

"But then why did that other man call my planet 'Star Wars Land?' was that a movie recorded on Coruscant? I've never of it before."

Surprisingly The other man started to look nervous.

"Well, actually, it's a movie about Coruscant and your entire universe. In fact, most people think that don't exist."

"Don't exist!?!?! What do you mean?"

"Well, like most videos, someone wrote the story, then he went out and filmed it."

He stopped, noticing that Mark/Obi-Wan looked confused. He still wanted to believe that Mark was just kidding him, but as time went on, he was believing that less and less. His thoughts were interrupted by the Jedi's question of, "What do you mean by 'filmed'?"

"What?"

"On Coruscant, technicians create the characters on their processing units, the director tells them what he wants them to do, and they do them. Is that what 'filmed' means?"

Obi-Wan was genuinely interested in how this planet worked, and his new acquaintance seemed just as interested in his, but some things just weren't going through. So he was surprised when he received his answer:

"Actually, here we put people in front of an audio/visual recording device" he started slowly. "We have them memorize the parts and then say them on the camera. All the technicians do is put in finishing touches at the end."

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised. That was the way they did it on less-modern worlds in the outer rim.

Suddenly the guy shouted out, "Oh my gosh! It's 9:45! We'll be late! Ok, how do we do this? Uh, Mark, Obi-Wan, whatever, listen. Mark goes to school. You know what that is, right?"

The Jedi nodded, picking up the point. "What's he learning? How good is he in each subject? Is he shy or outgoing? Who are his friends? His mortal enemies? Enlighten me."

The guy smiled. "You _are_ a Jedi, aren't you. Ok. He's majoring in Computer Science and is taking courses in Calculus, Data Structures, and Java, uh, that's a computer language. He's decent in all of them, but not at the top of the class.

"Now, he's always talking about Star Wars, but since you don't really know too much about it... you know what? Just act like you're not feeling so good, and people won't be to suspicious.

"As for friends and enemies, just go with the flow. Most people like him, but a lot kid him about the whole Star Wars thing. They're not malicious, though, so don't take it personally.

Now let's go, or we'll be late." He turned around, then turned back, noticing something tat wouldn't look so good.

"Actually, on second thought, you should probably change out of your robes first. See that closet over there?" He pointed to the closet marked 'M. Delri' "In there you'll find clothes. Just don't take too long." .

Ten minutes later found Obi-Wan Kenobi, dressed as your typical college student, walking along the path of Johns Hopkins University towards the Whitning School of Engineering along with his new friend, Josh Morad, on his way to the first day of school.

**Ok, you've read my speech, please review. And I _did_ spell Whitning correctly, right? 'Till next time...**


	6. The Debriefing

**I would like to express my highest condolences to the families of the victims of the Virginia Tech massacre. As those involved attempt to return to normal life, though they know that it will never be the same, our hearts and prayers go out to and with them. May G-d only allow good news in the future for all them and us all, may G-d console the families of these victims, and may G-d bless America and her citizens.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been bogged down by other projects, like school and work, not to mention othe fanfics.. Hope this is worth the wait, the story's starting to unfold...**

Last time:

Qui-Gon turned to me. "When we go up these lift tubes we're going to be entering the chamber of the High Council. While inside the room you must always conduct yourself with the utmost respect. Don't speak unless spoken too, and then only what you've been asked. Do you understand?" I gravely nodded; knowing full well what could possibly happen if I didn't listen. With a returning nod he turned and pushed the button. We got on, and I started getting extremely nervous with the prospect of actually meeting Yoda. Qui-Gon turned to me with a comforting smile. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." I returned the smile half way and clung to the rail, hoping I'd be able to get home all right.

The lift tube opened, and we walked into the ante' chamber. I barely had time to register the portraits (real this time) of old Masters on the wall before the door hissed opened on its pneumatic hinges. Qui-Gon glanced at me for a moment, and then we walked in.

Now, even though I had seen the council chambers in the movies, nothing could have prepared me for this. The walls were essentially one huge window, and the view beyond them literally took my breath away, I'm serious. I had to consciously breathe in and out. The view of the ships flying through the air on the magnetic airways was really something remarkable, to use the understatement of the century. This wasn't even to mention the room itself. The walls were made up of some special brick or something, while the floor tiles were designed to make a person feel like they were floating. Qui-Gon led me to the circle in the middle of the floor, and we both bowed. While Qui-Gon started telling the Masters the whole story, I took the time to look at them up close. I must say, off of a screen is one thing, but seeing aliens in real life were really, well, weird. I looked at Master Plo Koon and felt chills going up my spine, but quickly quelled them as I remembered that he could probably sense them. I was still pretty shaken by this whole thing, and my mind had basically gone into survival mode. I listened to Qui-Gon finish the story, and then voice his suspicions that this Jedi I had met might be this other Jedi from that mission. I didn't really think about whether or not they'd believe it, I guess having the Qui-Gon Jinn tell it was enough, and from their faces it was. When Qui-Gon finished, Mace Windu turned to me.

"So you saw this Jedi on your planet?"

"Yes, Master"

"And tell me, did you recognize him as a Jedi right away?" Oh, boy, here came the hard part.

"Well, you see Master," I started, trying to figure out just how to phrase it. "On my planet, people don't really believe that Jedi exist." I paused to let this sink in, however they all seemed to take it in stride. Mace Windu just nodded.

"Go on."

"Well, someone made a movie, an uh, motion picture" I clarified, as the faces had turned puzzled at the unfamiliar word, "with Jedi in it, and it became very popular. I myself am very into it. We had a convention and many people dressed as Jedi, so I didn't think anything of it when I saw one more. It did strike me strange when he came up to me, though."

"And after he melted into the crowd, what did you do?"

I felt like I was in front of a jury or something, which, technically, I was. "Well, I went home, since it was the last day of the convention."

"And where's that?"

"In a city called Baltimore, it's on the same landmass, so it's easy air-travel." I thought the question was a little weird, since they didn't know anything about Earth anyway.

"No, you misunderstand me." Well that was obvious. "I mean, where in the universe is this?"

Oh, boy, how do I explain this one? "Well, I'm not exactly sure. It's in a galaxy called the Milky Way, but that's about all I know." forget my Aurabesh translator; I wished I had had my star chart from astronomy. Of course, that was my least favorite subject at Johns Hopkins. It was on of those "bird courses" that people took to "fly by" to the credits. I, of course, hadn't studied any harder than anyone else. Now, however, I wished I had.

Yoda looked up at me, apparently confused.

"That you don't know your own star system mean you?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "Yes. As far as we know, we're the only intelligent life within light-years, or parsecs" I added, remembering the Star Wars system of measuring time. I continued, "So we don't really pay much attention to the galaxies around us. We study them, but we don't really know them cold like I'm sure they do here."

He nodded.

"Remember anything, do you?"

"Well, I know the planets in our system. Would that help?"

"Wouldn't hurt" Mace Windu interjected. The other masters we just looking on, not saying a word. I wondered why for an instant, then proceeded to list our planets.

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Well, actually, Pluto technically doesn't count anymore, it was recently found to be a satellite of Neptune." I was rambling at this point, but I still tried to keep Qui-Gon's warning of "Don't speak unless spoken too, and then only what you've been asked" in mind. I stopped , waiting for a response.

"All you remember, that is, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Well, I do remember one other planet in the galaxy, but it's not in our system."

"Tell us, please do."

I knew I was shooting in the dark, but I answered, "The planet's name is Andromeda."

There were no visible signs of recognition, but Mace Windu leaned forward and stared right at me. I tried to stand straighter, but found this to be impossible.

"You told us of this 'Star Wars.' Are you any good with a lightsaber?"

Well, whatever I was expecting him to ask/tell, that wasn't it. I thought for a moment, then responded,

"Yes, as good as a non-Force user can be." I didn't think humility was in order here. Here they wanted plain facts.

"Ok, good. If that's the case, then we have an assignment for you. We're going to send you on a mission, a pretty open-shut case, so don't worry about it. Meanwhile we're going to look into this further."

Now Qui-Gon stepped up. He accepted their decision to send me on a mission immediately and without question, but started asking details about the mission. I was pretty excited, but truth be told, I was a little scared. What if it wasn't as open-shut as they thought? What if things spun out of control, like they did on

"Naboo. The sovereign system of Naboo. The Federation has blockaded it, and we'd like you to force a settlement. Neimodian's are cowards, as a rule, so you should have no problem."

"Understood master."

Uh, oh...

**Oh, no! Now what? Mark knows ****exactly**** what's going to happen, but what can he do about it? Stay tuned, and please, please, please review, even if you already have. I can guarantee you that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll put out the next chapter. Not by consious choice, but just because every e-mail alert is another reminder to write. See you next time!**

**- Chaim, CleanFics**


	7. And So it Begins

**The Wish Come True**

**A/N: I have now learned my lesson. Never, ever, ever, ever post a story until you've already finished it. Especially your first one, and especially when you're about to graduate High School and start college.**

**Wow… I am soooooo sorry everyone. I had no idea how much more work college would be, and I simply had no time to do anything. I decided, however, that over this break I'll get it done, so here it is. I tried to not make it a waste, as you'll see, but I'm sure you'll be able to tell where my writing two years ago ended and this year's begins. I hope you'll be easy on me in the reviews, but I'll understand if you're not. So now, without any further ado, here we go… finally…**

* * *

"A Wish Come True" by Clean_Fics

Chapter 7: The revelation

Obi-Wan thought he was going to burst. No, that wasn't right, he was a Jedi. Ok, he was going to feel overwhelmed. That was better. He had gotten through half a day of schooling unscathed, but he couldn't believe one could go through that for a period of four years. He shook his head ruefully as he remembered some of the events of the morning.

* * *

"Hey, Mark, do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"I apologize. A what?"

"A pen. You know, one of these rolling ball things that you write with? You have one I could borrow?"

Fortunately, his "guide", Josh, was right there and stepped in smoothly, handing the guy exactly what he had asked for.

"Mark's a little deaf this morning from that Star Wars convention last night. You'll have to excuse him."

"What did he want?" Obi-Wan was genuinely confused. This place was so backwards on technology that he didn't even recognize standard, everyday objects.

"A pen is, well, like a writing implement. It has ink..."

"Oh, like a data stick. Except that a data stick works on data pads as well as dura sheets."

"I guess. Look, we're going to have to think of something. Just say you're sick, ok?"

At that moment they passed a group of kids in the hallway.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan" one of them called while the others broke out laughing. Obi-Wan spun around.

"How did you know?" He demanded. The fact that someone else had found him out scared him, but once again Josh came to his rescue.

"Mark, everyone knows you dressed up as Obi-Wan last night for that Star Wars Celebration thing, there's no use hiding it." He ended off with a meaningful glance.

Trying to look embarrassed, although he was actually relieved compared to the other possibility, Obi-Wan turned back to the students.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

If that wasn't bad enough, there were the classes themselves.

"Mr. Delri, would you please explain to the class the concept of an enumeration?"

"A what? I apologize, I don't understand."

"An enumeration. The concept we were studying last week. Don't tell me you haven't studied the material again."

"Ok."

"Ok, what?"

"I won't tell you that I haven't studied the material again."

The whole class burst into laughter, much to Obi-Wan's surprised.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

The professor rose up slowly. "Mr. Delri, you will accompany me to the dean's office. Now. Do you understand me?" Obi Wan still wasn't sure why the professor was so angry, but he sensed that he had said something he shouldn't have. He realized the only solution out of this mess was diplomacy.

"Yes. I do."

* * *

So he now sat in his room, having been penalized with an off-the-record suspension for the day since it was a first offense. In a way he was relieved. He was out of harm's way, and he could meditate on what had happened. He sat down cross-legged on the bed, trying to obtain a meditative state. He had just achieved it when he sensed another presence in the room.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."

He turned around. There was another man there, a Jedi. Or at least he looked like a Jedi. Obi-Wan hadn't mastered the different manifestation of the Force that was found here to be able to tell for sure.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to attune his senses to ascertain if the answer would be a true one.

"I'm a Jedi master. I brought you here because I need your help."

Obi-wan thought he was telling the truth, but that only brought on more questions.

"How did you get here?"

"I was transported here through a little-known wormhole beyond the outer rim. I was on a surveillance mission when my ship got sucked in and I found myself here."

"A wormhole? I thought those were theoretical."

The other Jedi scoffed not unkindly. "Not anymore. The problem is, it turned out to be more than just a wrinkle in time and space. It seems to have transported me into a different dimension."

"But how does that explain how _I _ got here?" Obi-Wan asked, still confused.

"I'm afraid I'm to blame for that," came the shocking reply.

"_You?_" Obi-Wan burst out, "but how, and why?"

"Because it's the only way I know to get out of here. As I'm sure you noticed, the Force in this galaxy doesn't appear like it does in ours. However, it seems that whatever midichlorians do in our world, the same forces are at work here. I was able to briefly connect the two as I passed through the wormhole, and in doing so, noted the existence of this "Star Wars" while still connected to our reality. In that split-second, I knew that unless I did something, life as we now know it will cease to exist. So I did the only thing I could think of. I switched your consciousness with one who aspires to be you, in the hopes that he will be able to save the galaxy before it comes to destruction."

Obi-Wan took this all in as only a Jedi could. He let it wash over him, taking in only what he could, when he could, and in a few minutes he had successfully integrated all this information- as well as their respective emotional responses- into himself in a way which wasn't overwhelming. At the end, however, one question remained.

"So what's to become of me? Am I to remain here for the rest of my life? A Jedi trapped in a non-Force sensitive body? And what of the other one, Mark? How is he to cope in that environment, which must be so unfamiliar to him?" Obi-Wan Kenobi felt trapped, which, ironically, he was. He yearned for Qui-Gon's council, for his wise advice which always felt like truth. His mind quickly turned back to reality- or an alternate form of it, at any rate- when the old Jedi chuckled darkly.

"I assure you, young Padawan, you will return to your own body in time. And if you don't, well then, be thankful for it."

"Master?"

"Everyone wishes to return to their bodies, but the Force won't allow it until the purpose for the change has been completed. In this case, that purpose is the greatest of all- to save the Galaxy."

"So basically, if Mark saves the Galaxy we'll be switched back, but if he fails, we'll remain like this forever?"

The Jedi nodded gravely. "If he succeeds, you will revert to your original forms. If not..." he frowned, "Force help us."

* * *

I sat in the passenger section of the small ship, my mind in a quandary. I knew what I was supposed to do, but _should_ I? Who knew how the time line would be effected by any changes I attempted to make? But on the other hand, wasn't _anything _better than the future I knew?

I was shaken out of my reverie by Qui-Gon's voice.

"...tell them we wish to board immediately."

_This is it_, I realized, _now or never_.

"...wish to board at once."

"Yes, yes, of course. As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors."

With a deep breath, I stood up to disembark, and without thinking, said,

"I don't trust these Neimodians. You may want to keep the shield up, and if anything goes wrong, leave immediately. We'll find our own way."

They looked questioningly at Qui-Gon Jinn, who in turn looked at me. I nodded slightly, so Qui-Gon turned back to the Captain and nodded in return.

"It's a worthy precautionary measure. I believe you should do it."

As we walked down the ramp, Qui-Gon Jinn turned to me.

"You just saved their lives, am I correct?"

I nodded. "I hope, anyway."

All further conversation was cut short as TC-14 came out to greet us, with the line I knew by heart. I kept my hood was up, intent in keeping to the script as much as I could. As Qui-Gon put down his hood, so did I.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I sense nothing at all," Qui-Gon reassured me, and I felt a little thrill as I heard that simple line, spoken in true sound.

"It's not about the mission, Master. It's something elsewhere, elusive."

Now Qui-Gon stared at me. "You're feeling the Force?" he asked incredulously.

"No, Master, but it's what Obi-Wan would say, in fact _did_ say, according to my accounting of what's going to happen."

"Don't worry," Qui-Gon tried to reassure me, "these Federation types are cowards. Negotiations will be short, and we'll be out of here as fast as we can."

"I hope so," I said, hoping against hope that I could stop the whole chain reaction. The way I saw, one of a few things would happen here. Either I could just leave Anakin to live out his life on Tatooine, but that wouldn't stop Palpatine, now would it? No, I'd have to figure out how to stop him directly, but first we had to get out of here alive.

"Master Qui-Gon? I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" The droid returned with a drink of some sort. I took a sip. It was an interesting taste, like nothing he ever had on Earth. It wasn't bad, it was just... well, different. I put the shot glass, for that's what it was, down and turned to Qui-Gon.

"The Federation are preparing for an invasion of Naboo. They're going to try to kill us with battle droids and droidekas. Hopefully our ship will be protected through the shields, but I think we should get there before..."

Suddenly I felt an explosion and Qui-Gon Jinn's comm link came to life. "Sir, we've been fired upon. We need to get out of here immediately."

"Acknowledged. We'll be there."

He reached for his lightsaber, and I did the same. Igniting it, I felt an almost unbearable thrill. _I'm__ actually igniting a lightsaber. A real, live lightsaber. _Unfortunately I didn't have much time to be thrilled. There was a small hiss, and a gas starting seeping out from the environmental controls.

"Dioxis." The elder Jedi stated. I knew I didn't have a Jedi's capability for holding his breath, so I reached for my breather (I had familiarized himself with my inventory on the trip from Coruscant) and put it in my mouth. It felt a little strange, but it was keeping me alive, so I didn't complain. Just before the gas disallowed eyesight, I motioned to Qui-Gon that I was going to cut through the door. At this point I guess my mind was numb again, just trying to take it all in, and I had just reverted to running on autopilot based on my training, err, movie-watching. When Qui-Gon nodded, I lifted the energy blade and sliced a man-sized hole in the door. We both ran out, Qui-Gon first. This turned out to be a good thing, since we encountered a few droids that started firing.

"Follow me," he commanded after he had made short work of the droids. They ran down halls, cutting through doors, until they made it to the landing bay. They only had a chance to see their ship before they were attacked from multiple directions.

"Head for the ship!" Qui-Gon yelled, and I immediately complied, slicing through a few droids in the process. I must say, he thrill I felt dulled in comparison with my fear of what I was facing. I mean, I was _part_ of this, and I was almost scared stiff. I ran for the ship, still clutching the ignited lightsaber.

I'm not really sure how I made it. My memory was a blur of running, dodging bolts and occasionally actually engaging a droid or two. It was a good thing the ship wasn't too far away, or who knows whether I would have made it or not. But here we were, racing through the blockade and down to Naboo. Qui-Gon sat him down for what was probably the strangest talk he had had- and for a Jedi, that was saying something.

"You say the Federation will be invading the Naboo? But why? It would be of no financial gain to them, and as far as I know, that's all that concerns them."

"That's what I'm trying to say, Master, there's a larger force at work here. It's pushing the Federation to do things they never would otherwise."

"What larger forces?" was the obvious response, but I didn't think it was time to reveal that yet.

"I think it might be better if you didn't know that at the moment. Suffice it to say they will invade, unless…" my voice trailed off as it suddenly hit him.

"Unless what?"

"Unless they figure out that we'll warn them, and won't move in."

"Don't worry, I doubt they'll alter their plans because of us. Remember, we didn't see any invasion party or anything."

I nodded, knowing how well the Senate could be "bogged down with procedures." He hoped the Jedi Master was right about this.

The rest of the trip to Naboo was surprisingly uneventful, without any further intervention by the Federation. I had no idea what was going on on that base ship now that we had changed events somewhat, and that made me a little insecure. I no longer knew everything that was about to happen, although I still knew the essentials, which kept me from going completely insane. It was with this attitude that we finally landed on Naboo, and went to find the Queen.

* * *

"Hey, Mark! Get up!" Josh was shaking him urgently.

"Yes?" He was instantly up and in a sitting position, and it took only a few more microseconds to recall where he was. Three years had passed since he had been brought to this backwater planet against his will, but he had continued his Jedi exercises and still maintained a good portion of what he knew, although he always regretted not being able to learn more from Yoda, Qui-Gon, or any of the other Jedi Masters he was no longer able to speak with.

He had moved into an apartment with Josh somewhere near Baltimore and had just completed his, or Mark's, senior year in college. Josh had helped him learn to act, talk and dress like an "Earther," and even the most suspicious no longer was able to tell him apart from the Mark that they had known. In accordance with the Jedi Code he did not have a girlfriend, something he was occasionally kidded about, but he was resolute to maintain whatever little he could of the (superior) lifestyle that he had known. He was still able to perform his daily Jedi meditations, something that Josh easily explained away by telling people that he followed a TM lifestyle, and he started that now. These sleep couches, or "beds" as he had started calling them, were nothing like the pods that existed in the meditation chambers at the Temple, but he did what he could under the circumstances. Today, however, he felt a little guilty as he found himself rushing a bit faster than he ordinarily would, but then again, today was a special day.

"Come on, Mark!" Josh shouted as soon as Obi-Wan got off the bed, "we have to leave soon! The plane takes off in a few hours!"

In truth, the flight didn't depart from BMI until 2 in the afternoon, and it was now around 8:00, but Obi-Wan understood Josh's enthusiasm. They were going to be going to Orlando, to attend Celebration V, and although it had to be done just for the "cover story" of his being a Star Wars fan, there was a deeper reason that Obi-Wan wanted to attend the convention. Josh had told him how the Jedi had first appeared back at Celebration IV, and as neither of them had seen him since his appearance at the apartment a few years back, they were hoping he might show up there. In truth, Obi-Wan was genuinely worried. It hadn't taken him too long to watch the Star Wars movies and read all the novels.

Later, when the Clones Wars series had come out he had followed it with a passion. He understood that the real Mark was supposed to stop these catastrophic events from happening, but he couldn't help but feel that if these were being published, did that mean that they were happening? He had been utterly devastated to learn that his Master would be killed by the uprising Sith, and all those other Jedi deaths at the hand of the Seperatists? It was too much to bear, and he had actually cried himself to sleep on more than one occasion. He berated himself, for a Jedi should not display such emotions, but it was all just too much. He fervently hoped that Mark would be able to stop all this from happening, but he was afraid that he may not be able to. In fact, who was to say that he was still alive? He didn't know how to use a lightsaber, let alone the Force, and anything could have been happening without him knowing.

Five hours later found them on the flight to Florida, and the two of them engrossed in discussion about what they hoped to find.

"So, Obi-Wan" Josh Morad started, once the ear-popping stage was through, "what do you think of Earth air travel?"

"It's rather slow," he answered, truthfully. Normally two hours was how long it took to travel between planets, not within a single continent!

"Yeah, I guess so, considering what you're used to" Josh acquiesced, "but how about just in general? Comfort and the like?"

"It's fine," he replied.

"I know getting used to life on Earth hasn't been easy for you. I mean, just…"

"A Jedi can conform to any situation he finds himself in." Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he has to like it!"

"That's true. I apologize for snapping. You're right, it's been difficult these past few years. My whole life my dream was to pass the trials and become a full-fledged Jedi Knight, and now, only a month before I'm supposed to take them… this happens!"

"I can hear that, that must be frustrating."

"It is, although I work very hard to ensure that that frustration does not, under any circumstances, turn into anger. That is, in fact, my greatest fear, for if I start down that dark path, there will be no one to help me back."

"But looking at it from a tourist's perspective, I guess, how do you like Earth? I mean, considering we don't have any form of space travel or anything like that."

"I suppose it's ok, if you were born here. I grew up with the Jedi, so I've been finding it difficult to remain on the same planet, especially the same city, for years at a time."

"But can't it kind of be the same thing? I mean, your planets all have one ecosystem, while ours is a variety of different ones. So wouldn't it have a similar feeling?"

"Perhaps, but we haven't had the chance to travel too much in the past 2 ½ years, so I couldn't say."

At this point the flight attendants came by with the snacks, and there was a lull in the conversation. Obi-Wan had taken a liking to Sprite, saying that Coke was too strong for his taste. In fact, he had laughed when he saw his future self drinking at the nightclub in AoTC. Taking advantage of the silence, Josh looked at him through the corner of an eye. Obi-Wan had really… normalized these past few years. His speech pattern was now nowhere near what it had been in the movies, although certain parts still remained. He (Josh) had made sure that people still thought that was Mark in that body, but he knew the truth, and wondered what Mark was doing at this time…

* * *

**A/N: What **_**is**_** going on right now? Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you in the dark again, I'll try to have the next chapter up relatively soon, like a week or two- hey, I don't want to give it away too easily! Thank you if you've stuck around for all this time, and I hope you'll review!**

**Chaim, CleanFics**


End file.
